User blog:BeastMan14/Beast's Personal Oscar Ballot, 2017
In an idea definitely not stolen from Cfp, I discuss my ideal Oscar ballot of 2017. Best Picture BabyDriver.jpg|"All You Need Is One Killer Track." Big Sick.jpg|"An Awkward True Story." BladeRunner2049.jpg|"The Key to The Future Is Finally Unearthed." Get Out Poster.jpg|"Just because you're invited doesn't mean you're welcome." Good-Time-Airbrush-Poster.jpg|"I think something important is happening, and it's deeply connected to my purpose." Lady_Bird_Poster.jpg|"Time to fly." Logan.jpg|"His time has come." Last Jedi poster.jpg|"It's time for the Jedi...to end." Shape of Water.jpg|"A Fairy Tale for Troubled Times." Three Billboards Poster.jpg|"All this anger, man. Just begets greater anger." *''Baby Driver'' (Tristar Pictures) - Nira Park, Tim Bevan, Eric Bevan *''The Big Sick'' (Amazon Studios) - Judd Apatow, Barry Mendel *''Blade Runner 2049'' (Warner Bros. Pictures) - Andrew A. Kosove, Broderick Johnson, Bud Yorkin, Cynthia Sykes Yorkin *''Get Out'' (Universal Studios/Blumhouse Productions) - Sean McKittrick, Jason Blum, Edward H. Hamm Jr, Jordan Peele *''Good Time'' (A24) - Sebastian Bear-McClard, Oscar Boyson, Terry Dougas, Paris Kasidokostas Latsis *''Lady Bird'' (A24) - Scott Rudin, Eli Bush, Evelyn O'Neill *'Logan (20th Century Fox) - Hutch Parker, Simon Kinberg, Lauren Shuler Donner' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (Walt Disney Pictures) - Kathleen Kennedy, Ram Bergman *''The Shape of Water'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) - Guillermo Del Toro, J. Miles Dale *''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) - Graham Broadbent, Pete Czernin, Martin McDonagh HMs: It Comes At Night, Thor: Ragnarok, The Disaster Artist Definitive Rankings: #''Logan'' #''The Shape of Water'' #''Get Out'' #''Good Time'' #''Blade Runner 2049'' #''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' #''Baby Driver'' #''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' #''Lady Bird'' #''The Big Sick'' Best Director Denis.jpg Edgar.jpg Guillermo.jpg Mangold.jpg Peele.jpg *Denis Villeneuve - Blade Runner 2049 *Edgar Wright - Baby Driver *'Guillermo Del Toro - The Shape of Water' *James Mangold - Logan *Jordan Peele - Get Out HMs: Ben and Josh Safdie - Good Time, Taika Watiti - Thor: Ragnarok Definitive Rankings: #Guillermo Del Toro #Edgar Wright #Denis Villeneuve #Jordan Peele #James Mangold Best Actor DanielKaluuya.jpg|"I got hypnotized last night." LoganDirection.jpg|"There's...There's water." Disaster Artist Profile.jpg|"Is real Hollywood movie, Greg!" RobertPattinson.png|"Don't be confused. It's just gonna make it worse for me." TimotheeChalamet.jpg|"If you only knew how little I really know about the things that matter." *Daniel Kaluuya - Get Out *'Hugh Jackman - Logan' *James Franco - The Disaster Artist *Robert Pattinson - Good Time *Timothée Chalamet - Call Me By Your Name HMs: Kumail Nanjiani - The Big Sick, Joel Edgerton - It Comes At Night Definitive Rankings: #Hugh Jackman #Robert Pattinson #Daniel Kaluuya #Timothée Chalamet #James Franco Best Actress DaisleyRidleyTLJ.jpg|"Something inside me has always been there, but now it's awake and I need help." Three Billboards Profile.jpg|"This doesn't put an end to shit, ya fuckin' retard! This is just the fuckin' start!" Wonder Woman Profile.jpg|"I am Diana of Themyscira. Daughter of Hippolyta." Saoirse-ronan-lady-bird-620x360.jpg|"What if this is the best version?" SallyHawkinsShapeofWater.jpg|"If we / do nothing / neither are we." *Daisy Ridley - Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Frances McDormand - Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri *Gal Gadot - Wonder Woman *Saoirse Ronan - Lady Bird *'Sally Hawkins - The Shape of Water' Definitive Rankings: #Sally Hawkins #Saoirse Ronan #Frances McDormand #Gal Gadot #Daisy Ridley Best Supporting Actor pennywise.jpg|"You forgot your boat, Georgie." glass-suite-split-synopsis.jpeg|"Are you trying to trick me? Et cetera? I'll tell on you!" The-Shape-of-Water-620x412.png|"You deliver. You deliver, that's what you do, you deliver. Right? RIGHT?" patrick-stewart-prof-x-logan.png|"This is what life looks like: people love each other. A home. You should take a moment." Three-Billboards-Outside-Ebbing-Missouri-Trailer.jpg|"You think I care about dentists?... I don't care about dentists... Nobody cares about dentists." *Bill Skarsgård - It *'James MacAvoy - Split' *Micheal Shannon - The Shape of Water *Patrick Stewart - Logan *Woody Harrelson - Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri HMs: Micheal Stuhlbarg - Call Me By Your Name, Mark Hamill - Star Wars: The Last Jedi Definitive Rankings: #James MacAvoy #Micheal Shannon #Bill Skarsgård #Patrick Stewart #Woody Harrelson Best Supporting Actress allison_williams_get_out.jpeg|"You know I can't give you the keys, right, babe?" Dafne Keen.jpg|"You are dying. You want to die." TheBigSick_HollyHunter_interview_Feature.jpg|"I'll fucking kill you! What's your fucking phone number?" Laurie-metcalf-lady-bird.png|"I want you to be the very best version of yourself that you can be." octavia-spencer-shape-of-water.jpg|"Yeah. That's good. Keep that up. Lookin' like you don't know anything." *Allison Williams - Get Out *'Dafne Keen - Logan' *Holly Hunter - The Big Sick *Laurie Metcalf - Lady Bird *Octavia Spencer - The Shape of Water HMs: Ana De Armas - Blade Runner 2049 Definitive Rankings: #Dafne Keen #Allison Williams #Laurie Metcalf #Holly Hunter #Octavia Spencer Best Limited Performance star-wars-8-last-jedi-leia-death-scene-1036502.jpg|"I know what you're gonna say. I changed my hair." JasonIsaacs.jpg|"I fucked Germany. I think I can take a flesh lump in a fucking waistcoat." LakiethGetOut.jpg|"Get out! Get out of here!" Logan-Stephen-Merchant-600x253.jpg|"Best mind the light." Thor_korg.0.jpg|"My name is Korg, I'm kinda the leader in here." *'Carrie Fisher - The Last Jedi' *Jason Isaacs - The Death of Stalin *Lakieth Stanfield - Get Out *Stephen Merchant - Logan *Taika Watiti - Thor: Ragnarok Definitive Ranking: #Carrie Fisher #Taika Watiti #Lakieth Stanfield #Stephen Merchant #Jason Isaacs Best Original Screenplay BigSick.jpg get-out-movie-daniel-kaluuya.jpg Lady-BirdScreenplay.jpg ShapeOfWater.png three-billboards-outside-ebbing-missouri-slice-600x200.jpg *''The Big Sick'' - Kumail Nanjiani, Emily V. Gordon *'Get Out - Jordan Peele' *''Lady Bird'' - Greta Gerwig *''The Shape of Water'' - Guillermo Del Toro, Vanessa Taylor *''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' - Martin McDonagh Definitive Rankings: #Get Out #The Shape of Water #Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri #Lady Bird #The Big Sick Best Adapted Screenplay Logan-wolverine-hugh-jackman-patrick-stewart-1200x520.jpg Last Jedi Script.png TheDeathofStalin.jpg Disaster Artist Script.jpg LegoBatman.jpg *''Logan'' - James Mangold, Micheal Green, Scott Frank *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' - Rian Johnson *''The Death of Stalin'' - Armando Iannucci, David Schneider, Ian Martin *'The Disaster Artist - Scott Neustadter, Micheal H. Weber' *''The Lego Batman Movie'' - Seth Grahame-Smith, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Jared Stern, John Whittington HMs: Jonathan Goldstein, John Francis Daley, Jon Watts, Christopher Ford, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers - Spider-Man: Homecoming, James Ivory - Call Me By Your Name Definitive Rankings: #The Disaster Artist #Logan #The Lego Batman Movie #The Death of Stalin #Star Wars: The Last Jedi Best Animated Feature TBW Best Cinematography BladeRunner20492.png GoodTime2.jpg It.png Logan2.jpg ShapeOfWater2.jpg *'Blade Runner 2049 - Roger Deakins' *''Good Time'' - Sean Price Williams *''It'' - Chung-hoon Chung *''Logan'' - John Mathieson *''The Shape of Water'' - Dan Lausten HMs: Sayombhu Mukdeeprom - Call Me By Your Name, Hoyte van Hoytema - Dunkirk Definitive Rankings: #Blade Runner 2049 #The Shape of Water #It #Logan #Good Time Best Film Editing BabyDriver2.jpg Dunkirk Profile.jpg Bingo-game-scene-get-out.png Logan-trailer-700x300.jpg ShapeOfWater3.jpg *'Baby Driver - Paul Machliss, Jonathan Amos' *''Dunkirk'' - Lee Smith *''Get Out'' - Gregory Plotkin *''Logan'' - Micheal McCusker, Dirk Westervelt *''The Shape of Water'' - Sidney Wollinsky Definitive Rankings: #Baby Driver #Dunkirk #Get Out #The Shape of Water #Logan Best Original Score *'Blade Runner 2049 - Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch' Sample *''Good Time'' - Oneohtrix Point Never Sample *''Logan'' - Marco Beltrami Sample *''The Shape of Water'' - Alexandre Desplat Sample *''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' - Carter Burwell Sample Definitive Rankings: #Blade Runner 2049 #The Shape of Water #Logan #Good Time #Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri HMs: Mark Mothersbaugh - Thor: Ragnarok, John Williams - Star Wars: The Last Jedi Best Original Song *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQT32vW61eI "Mystery of Love"] - Call Me By Your Name *"Remember Me" - Coco *"The Pure and the Damned" - Good Time *"The Devil and the Huntsman" - King Arthur: Legend of the Sword *"This is Me" - The Greatest Showman Definitive Rankings: #"Mystery of Love" #"The Pure and the Damned" #"Remember Me" #"The Devil and the Huntsman" #"This Is Me" HMs: "Friends Are Family" - The Lego Batman Movie Best Visual Effects john-nelson-blade-runner-interview-header.jpg GDS0450_CMP_v572.1153-baby-groot-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg LastJediRam.jpg ThorRagnarokT2-041.jpg war-for-the-planet-of-the-apes-sgr0230_v0136.jpg *'Blade Runner 2049 - John Nelson, Gerd Nefzer, Paul Lambert and Richard R. Hoover' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Christopher Townsend, Guy Williams, Jonathan Fawkner and Dan Sudick *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' - Ben Morris, Mike Mulholland, Neal Scanlan and Chris Corbould *''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Kenneth Au, Justin Bromley, Joe Ceballos, and Vincent Cirelli *''War for the Planet of the Apes'' - Joe Letteri, Daniel Barrett, Dan Lemmon and Joel Whist Definitive Rankings: #Blade Runner 2049 #War for the Planet of the Apes #Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 #Star Wars: The Last Jedi #Thor: Ragnarok Best Production Design bladerunner-2049-800x452.png Snoke_throne_room.png PaddingtonSetDesign.jpg la-1509665361-2zslblufnx-snap-image.jpg ThorRagnarokSets.jpg *'Blade Runner 2049 - Dennis Gassner, Alessandra Querzola' *''Paddington 2'' - Gary Williamson, Cathy Cosgrove *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' - Rick Heinrichs, Richard Roberts *''The Shape of Water'' - Paul Denham Austerberry, Alessandra Querzola *''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Dan Hennah, Ra Vincent, Beverly Dunn Definitive Rankings: #Blade Runner 2049 #The Shape of Water #Paddington 2 #Thor: Ragnarok #Star Wars: The Last Jedi Best Costume Design bladerunner2049_photo17.jpg Paddington2.jpg THE-SHAPE-OF-WATER-C.jpg Thor-Ragnarok-Revengers.jpg wonder_woman_still_9_.jpg *''Blade Runner 2049'' - Renée April *''Paddington 2'' - Lindy Hemming *''The Shape of Water'' - Luis Sequeira *'Thor: Ragnarok - Mayes C. Rubeo' *''Wonder Woman'' - Lindy Hemming Definitive Rankings: #Thor: Ragnarok #Paddington 2 #Blade Runner 2049 #The Shape of Water #Wonder Woman Final Tally *Baby Driver: 3 nominations, 1 win *The Big Sick: 3 nominations *Blade Runner 2049: 6 nominations, 4 wins *Call Me By Your Name: 2 nominations, 1 win *Coco: 1 nomination *Dunkirk: 1 nominations *Get Out: 7 nominations, 1 win *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: 1 nomination *Good Time: 5 nominations *It: 2 nominations *King Arthur: Legend of the Sword: 1 nomination *Lady Bird: 4 nominations *Logan: 10 nominations, 3 wins *Paddington 2: 2 nominations *Split: 1 nomination, 1 win *Star Wars: The Last Jedi: 5 nominations, 1 win *The Death of Stalin: 2 nominations *The Disaster Artist: 2 nomination, 1 win *The Greatest Showman: 1 nomination *The Lego Batman Movie: 1 nomination *The Shape of Water: 11 nominations, 2 wins *Thor: Ragnarok: 4 nominations, 1 win *Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri: 5 nomination *War for the Planet of the Apes: 1 nomination *Wonder Woman: 2 nominations Category:Blog posts